User blog:DisturbedDeaddMan/Why I Lost Interest and Excitment for Any New Release (Personal Opinion)
I started playing Choices in early 2017, around January. At the time, the library we had was not big, and the competition was weak; there were other apps out in the mark but Choices was unique and good. What made its uniqueness was the quality of each story or chapter they released, but unfortunately, I can't say the same for 2019. Last year we have seen a sudden growth in the genres and a mere diversification in the content of each book. We had good books like BB, PM, VoS... etc and some bad ones in the likes of AtV, TJ...etc or a near forgettable experience such as BSC. But with each release and as time goes on, I started to notice one thing: the quality of the books was going downhill while the quantity is skyrocketing. Nearly every book released was filled with plot holes or some forgettable experience and cast. I've always seen people bring up some of the early casts or books like TCTF, MW, LH or Hero and praise these stories either for the amazing great stories they were, or the characters they had or both. I know some of you will say that BB and PM had also a good cast, but none of them can live up to Dom, Kenna, Sam or the gang of friends we had in LH. They were actual characters or what I like to call the: Virtual People and Friends. The new ones feel either dumb or flat bland with no soul in them. This is what made me start to feel less excited about any new book or chapter and another thing contributed to that: plot reuse or repetition. A good example of this is HSS CA 2. It has the same elements of TF book 3. The same idea of helping your friend to win is applied here mixed with the idea of re-creating the OG cast of HSS trilogy with boring characters, the only good character in my eyes is Skye (she is a gem!!). Or D&D which is tbh just a replica of TRR in RE, and book tow is trying so hard to be something different from what it essentially is, but is failing. Or worse: RoD! Before you jump at me and say that I HATE the book, let me be clear: I don't hate it, I just don't like that kind of story because if you look at it the plot of the book is just plain cliche: A normal smart girl who nobody notices falls for a bad boy she just met. They start to do stuff together and he makes her feel alive. She is crazy about him, but she faces a hard decision at the end either give up on him and go back to the old life, or change and start a new kind of life. Sounds familiar? Is it original or is it complex? I let you decide. And about Open Heart, if you do a close look and dive into the plot you will notice something: it is nearly identical to the early chapters of RCD where you are a young actress coming to LA to live your dream and you suddenly find out that LA is not what you expected it to be are faced with many problems and difficulties. In this case, you are a new resident that landed a job in a great hospital, but everything is different from what you thought it would be. Now deal with it!! This is and many other reasons are what made me less excited or attracted to any new book. Choices have changed from a company who cared about their craft and was excellent at it to a company who doesn't give that much attention to both the fans and the stories they are making, and care only about making profits. It pains me some much to see this. I hope PB will change this and revive Choices and bring it back to the old day. Thank you for reading, I hope you are having a great day! And, please, this is just a mere point of view, and if you have a different one, please feel free and share it down in the comments, I would be happy to see yours! Thanks again and good day! DDM Category:Blog posts